


a later Daniel Jackson banner

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	a later Daniel Jackson banner

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/00023b70/) I just discovered, that I still think Daniel Jackson is hot as well ;);) Especially scruffy....

link to the original sized piece http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/15145/15145_original.jpg


End file.
